hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-16670522-20140610161534/@comment-1901131-20140616101426
Estoy digiriendo lo que he visto... Sentimientos encontrados. -Mance y Jon. Aquí me asalta la duda existencial del libro: si los salvajes querían pasar el Muro para protegerse de los Otros, ¿no sería más fácil ir en grupitos pequeños, llamar a la puerta y decir "oye, ¿me abres?", en vez de ir en plan ejército exterminador? Digo yo. Porque si vienes a masacrarme los pueblecillos que hay al sur, pues como que no. Hubiera hecho la escena más corta, teniendo en cuenta la enorme cantidad de cosas importantes que hay en el capítulo. Importante lo de "no nos arrodillamos". Kit Harigton casi tiene expresión en el capi, y todo. -Stannis the Mannis. Siempre lo subestiman. Necesitaba más tiempo, pero ese plano a lo Napoleón mola mucho, hay que admitirlo. Y la mención a Ned como compás moral... -¡Pique entre Pycelle y Qyburn, sí! ¡Frankengregor, allá vamos! -Cersei y Tywin. Sí, me follo a tu hijo. Algo que siempre quise ver. Kudos para Jaimina y su voz rota por la desesperación. Otro kudo más para CERSEI, no TV!Cersei con Jaime. Aunque follaron en la Sala Blanca, algo que el manco nunca haría... -Para variar, una escena de Dany que sirve. Esclavos que quieren currar y la niña (Hazzea-Zala). El extra que hizo de pastor me conmovió, debe de ser uno de los pocos padres de Poniente preocupado por sus hijos (niña, para más inri). Emilia mostró emoción encerrando a sus dragones, en vez de su cara de palo habitual. Un minikudo para la mami. -Funeral de los hermanos negros e Ygritte. Tormund. Se me saltó la lagrimita al ver a Grenn y Pyp. "Y ahora, su guardia ha terminado". -Bran y el señor de los anillos con un poco de Harry Potter para alegrar el asunto. No recordaba la parte de Jojen muriendo. Qué infravalorada está Meera como personaje. Patea culos, alimenta al grupo, se carga a su hermano agonizante... Magia pura y dura, una escena buena. Imaginaba al cuervo de tres ojos con más ramas y a la niña más verde, pero pase. Impresionante la cueva, de los mejores escenarios. -¿Pod perdiendo los caballos? ¡Pero si esa es precisamente una de sus habilidades, cuidar de los animales! En fin, alegrémonos de que Arya no te haya matado, aunque se te haya escapado. Arya y Brienne, las dos chicas guerreras y sus amantísimos padres. Awwww. ¿El Perro no reconoció al escudero de Tyrion pero sí una espada alucinante? Tío, que olisquear mentiras y juzgar a la gente es lo tuyo... La pelea entre Bri y San, patadas en los bajos y orejas arrancadas, curiosamente satisfactoria (¿espadas? Náaaa, eso es de nenas). Pero qué burros son, R'hllor. El Perro bien rebozadito en mierda, hubiera preferido la agonía de 2 días de herida infectada, pero se agradece. Mención a Sansa y a Mycah, lástima que no soltara una lagrimita ni la llamara pajarito. Lástima que Arya no dijera "no te mereces el don de la piedad". Mi escena favorita, pese a todo. -"¿Esa es una forma de hablar de nuestra madre?" XDDDD PERO NO TYSHA. NO TYSHA. -Tyrion y Shae, la pelea silenciosa. Me gustó más que el libro, casi, excepto que Shae tendría que haber dicho "mi león/mi gigante de Lannister" al menos una vez. Shae lucha por su vida. Kudos para la puta insignificante. Peter, y su lagrimita solitaria, otro Emmy is coming. Ballesta en el retrete. Dedicad un momento a pensar esto. Ballesta en el retrete. PERO NO TYSHA. -Valar Morghulis. Valar Dohaeris. -Al principio estaba cabreada porque no hubo Lady Corazón, pero ahora me alegro. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y demasiado rápido, es necesario dejar algo para la 5º